Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media such as a rotating magnetic disk or a solid-state memory. A host may use the DSD to store data or to retrieve data from the DSD using write commands or read commands issued to the DSD. The write commands and read commands typically include a logical address for the data. The DSD will often maintain a mapping system that maps the logical addresses used by the host to physical addresses indicating a location where the data stored or to be stored.
The size of the mapping system generally increases with the amount of data that can be stored in the DSD. The amount of overhead associated with maintaining the mapping system may also increase, which can affect performance of the DSD by consuming more processing or memory resources. This increased overhead can become noticeable, for example, during a startup period when the DSD may need to restore the mapping system. In addition, some types of storage media such as flash memory or Shingled Magnetic Recording (SMR) may use address indirection, which can further increase the amount of overhead required to maintain the mapping system.